The Coolest Dream!
by Writers of Escape
Summary: I was a normal kid watching my fav tv show and in my dreams I am a charactor of my fav tv show but what happens when I change random episodes...I change the series not good! The story is hard to read bc I do not know how to space! tips on how to space?


I yawned while re-watching the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Why do I have no life? All I ever do is watch this. My brother Mr. Popular walks in "Zara your still watching this"? I nodded. The time continued to change. By the time it was ten at night. I went to my room. Another precious day ruined by boredom and my obsession with "The Last Airbender". I jumped into bed and closed my eyes. When I woke up I was different my surroundings were different. My world wasn't my world I was in a cartoon, but not just any cartoon I was in Avatar. Holy cow! I stood up my hands were cartoon; my legs were cartoon, I was a cartoon! Well this is convenient I thought I am a character in Avatar now. So I walked around seeing if I could find any similar surroundings. I wonder if I was by the earth kingdom or the fire nation. I soon found out. I saw the fire nation symbol and an enormous wall. Oh boy this looks like the place where Aang was captured. Then it hit me, the episode I watched right before I went to bed was episode 6. I am now in episode 7. I am dreaming! So I sat down on the ground. Watching as the fire nation was making their plan to capture Aang. Maybe I could stop them from capturing him. Katara and Sokka were sick many miles away from here and Aang is probably right now looking for a cure. How could I possibly get there in time to warn him? I have no powers…or do I? I don't know karate and since that's how they bend I'm kinda screwed. Wait a second this is crazy. I'm in the show. That is so cool. I get to meet all of my favorite characters! I turned toward the forest behind me, and ran. Something large and kinda frightening stood in my path it was a platypus bear. Oh no I'm in the show. This means giant crazy animals! I ran past it as fast as I could. I continued to run until I was out of breath. What I would do to be Aang! In this episode he could run faster than the wind. I sat down on a rock, my mouth was parched. No water in sight the only thing I saw a kid in a blue mask. Duh, Zuko for a cartoon he is pretty hot well ditch the scary mask. He was walking this way. I jumped in the bushes. As he past my excitement came over me. "Zuko I can't believe this it's really you"! Zuko stopped surprised he took his awesome looking swords out and pointed them at me. "Who the heck are you and how do you know I am"? I smiled "first off I know a lot about you". He took his mask off. "Who are you" he groaned. I put my hand out "the names Zara". I hadn't noticed that everything I was wearing turned into a drawing like my silly bands. He stared me down. "I don't know you" he put his mask back on then continued to walk. I rolled my eyes "what do you think you're too cool to talk to me"? He looked back "no but I bet your one of my sisters stupid friends trying to trick me…I'm sorry I won't fall for it". I skipped towards him "you think I would be with them? No offense but I hate your sister she is cruel just like the rest of the fire nation". He stopped "the fire nation is not cruel". I chuckled "sure it's not". Zuko's temper is extremely easy to trigger, he turned his swords to my throat. "You're going to hurt a defenseless girl"? I asked. His eyes were almost in flames "what do you want"? I shrugged "to talk". I wanted to talk to him because he is one of my favorite characters I had a lot of questions. "Listen I don't have time for you to interrupt my plans". I tilted my head "your plans…oh right you're going to save Aang from the Admiral". Zuko dropped me "How did you know that"? I smirked "Zuko I know a lot about you". He started to pace "tell me why you're here and what is it you want"? I chuckled "I don't want anything you should go save Aang now and bring him here I want to meet him too". He grabbed his swords and adjusted his mask. "You are crazy" he charged off. I followed I really didn't give him a choice to tell me otherwise. It took about ten minutes until we reached the peak of the fire nation base. "So Zuko how are you going to get into this place without those guards seeing" he grabbed my hands and pushed me into the trees as we saw a wagon pass us. "Stop calling me that, if they find out who I am I could be in a lot of trouble"! I nodded "you're the blue spirit sorry I forgot". As we saw another passing wagon he whispered "I don't have time to ask you how you knew that but I should later stay here until I get back". I watched him approach the wagon he jumped inside. I sighed this was going to take a minute. I glanced at the base waiting for Aang and him to return. Finally after like an hour I saw the Blue Spirit and Aang backing up towards where I was. Then I remembered that one of the bow in arrow dudes where going to shoot Zuko so I screamed "Zuko run"! No, at the time I wasn't thinking. Aang jumped into the sky and bolted off. Zuko started to run but was shot. My eyes searched for Aang (I just ruined the whole episode!) Before I had time to stop the scene in front of me, Zuko was captured by Admiral Zhao. Great he is in a lot of trouble. I backed away into the woods. I screamed Aang's name as soon as I was far enough away. "Aang I need your help"! Something flew across my head. The glider, Aang dropped right in front of me. "How did you know that was Zuko"? I had no time to explain I grabbed his hand. "We have to save him he saved you"! He pulled back "I know I was going to". I stared at him for a moment I was standing next to the actual Aang wow this is the best dream I have ever had! He frowned "is something wrong"? I shook my head "no but you are so cute". He blushed "who are you"? I smiled "I am Zara a big fan of you, and your friends". He paused "whoa wait a sec, Zuko is not my friend". I bit my lip "right book 1; you guys will soon be friends". He looked stunned "are you a fortune teller"? I shrugged "No but I know everything that's going to happen to you, Katara, Sokka, Momo and Appa throughout this whole book series". His eyes widened "um how do you know who I'm traveling with"? I smirked "ok I am a fortune teller I know your future"! He opened his glider "I don't know how but I am going to save Zuko". I jumped with excitement "I'm coming". He sighed "fine hop on". I woke up in my bed with the worst headache. I got a nice bowl of cereal and turned on my DVD player. I guess I will watch the next episode of Avatar. I dropped my bowl of cereal as I saw my cartoon version of myself walk towards the fire nation base. Everything that happened in my dream had come true in the episode! Except when I woke up the episode had said "to be continued". I just changed my favorite series; this could be really good or really bad.


End file.
